1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to darkroom illumination equipment, and more particularly to darkroom illumination equipment which is installed in a darkroom where sensitized materials such as photographic color paper are handled.
2. Description of Related Art
A tungsten lamp or a sodium-vapor lamp is used for conventional darkroom illumination equipment, and the globe of the lamp is coated with a filter which absorbs light having specific wavelengths in order to eliminate the light having the wavelengths which is harmful to the sensitized material.
In the case of conventional darkroom illumination equipment using the lamp, however, the filter fades in a short time because a lot of light energy must be used, and the life of the filter is not uniform. It is difficult to maintain conventional darkroom illumination equipment as a result.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 59-138855 has disclosed darkroom illumination equipment that uses a light emitting diode (LED) which generates only a small amount of light energy and emits light whose spectrum has its peak in a low-sensitivity wavelength region of the sensitized material so as to eliminate the need for the filter. However, the peak in the spectrum is broad, and the light which has wavelengths in the lower slope apart from the peak affects the sensitized material.